The present invention relates to wheeled transport vehicles and, more particularly, relates to improvements in wheelchairs, stretchers, and patient handlers and similar vehicles for transporting handicapped individuals.
Many individuals are disabled, either permanently or temporarily, and must rely on wheeled transport vehicles to get from place to place. The needs of the physically disabled are generally no different from those of able-bodied individuals. They must be able to get from place to place in a reasonable time period. They must be able to easily and comfortably take care of bodily functions. They must be physically comfortable or they may tire more rapidly than would otherwise be the case. Furthermore, the individuals who use wheelchairs often have specialized needs. For example, some occupants may require extra devices to hold them in the wheelchair, or they may require a wheelchair with removable arm rests so that they may easily alight or board the wheelchair.
A number of transport vehicles for the handicapped have been suggested in the past, and many are in common use today. Most wheelchairs used today have a tubular frame with one or more sheets of canvas stretched across the frame to form a seat. Small caster wheels are mounted to the front portion of the wheelchair. Large wheels having handgrips are mounted to the rear portion of the wheelchairs. Such wheelchairs may be rigidly constructed or may be collapsible. They may be operated manually by an attendant who manipulates the wheelchair by handles formed integrally with the tubular frame, or by the occupant by rotation of the large wheels. Alternatively, they may be operated by either the attendant or the occupant through the use of a power drive unit. Such wheelchairs have become very popular because they are comparatively lightweight and however, such wheelchairs have many disadvantages. The arm rests are usually not adjustable or removable. The leg rests, if any, are usually neither removable nor adjustable. A head rest is usually not provided. The wheelbase of such wheelchairs is not adjustable to the size of the occupant. Occupants needing special restraints must be secured to the wheelchair by uncomfortable and embarrassing seatbelts and shoulder harnesses. The seat back is not adjustable. Finally, such wheelchairs are usually less comfortable than the average household chair. Examples of collapsible wheelchairs of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,429 (issued Oct. 22, 1957) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,058 (issued Aug. 12, 1958).
Many serious attempts have been made at constructing wheelchairs which are either more comfortable or more adaptable to the size and needs of the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,260 (Oct. 23, 1973) describes a wheelchair having an adjustable arm rest. The arm rest is retractable horizontally to facilitate ingress and egress and also to facilitate the positioning of the wheelchair relative to a table or desk or the like. The arm rest is not completely removable and does not retract far enough to permit the occupant to move directly to the side from the wheelchair without moving forward a short distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,031 (issued July 19, 1966) describes a wheeled patient handler having a seat with a removable insert portion. The wheelchair may be backed over a water closet and the insert removed when the occupant needs to utilize the water closet. The patient handler described also is adjustable between several upright seating positions and a stretcher position. The arm rests of the patient handler folds out of the way automatically when the patient handler is placed in its fully reclined or stretcher orientation. The handles are not removable or adjustable when the wheelchair is in its seating position. No provision is made for removal of the arm rests or the leg rests or for adjustment of the wheelbase of the vehicle. Furthermore, the leg rests may not be adjusted independently of the seat back. Finally, the patient handler disclosed is neither collapsible nor lightweight.
Other wheelchairs have been proposed providing adjustability of the seat back and the leg rests. Examples of such wheelchairs may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,418 (issued Sept. 6, 1977), 4,082,348 (issued Apr. 4, 1978), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,624 (issued July 5, 1977). While these wheelchairs provide additional adjustments and weigh less than the one described immediately above, they do not provide for the full range of adjustments needed for the comfort and convenience of the occupant.
Several wheelchairs have been proposed which emphasize styling and comfort. For example, a comfortable, cushioned wheelchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,891 (issued July 29, 1975). The wheelchair disclosed is a motorized wheelchair which can be easily disassembled into separate components for storage or transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,054 (issued May 19, 1981) describes another attempt at a comfortable and attractive wheelchair. The wheelchair disclosed therein has a tubular frame construction but is provided with a molded, one-piece, contoured plastic seat.
The above-described wheelchairs provide a choice for the user between comfort, adjustability, appearance or weight. None of the above wheelchairs combine the advantages of lightweight construction with adjustability, comfort, and modular construction.
The present invention provides an attractive wheelchair, which is adjustable to the size and shape of the occupant. The wheelchair of the present invention is adaptable to changing needs. The wheelchair of the present invention provides restraint devices which are less embarrassing and more comfortable for the occupant. Furthermore, the wheelchair of the present invention provides several unique comfort and convenience features which solve problems which have not been considered previously.
The users of wheelchairs are moving more and more into the mainstream of American life. Federal and state laws requiring handicapped access, and government programs to create job opportunities for handicapped individuals have meant that more and more handicapped individuals are traveling without attendants. Since they are traveling without attendants, they need to be better protected against the elements. They need a convenient means to protect their eyes from the glaring sun. While sunglasses may be used, even able-bodied individuals have difficulty at times with sunglasses falling off. For a handicapped individual, the sunglasses may fall off and out of reach. Furthermore, in the case of some handicapped individuals, the effort and manipulation required to put on sunglasses is too great.
Another hazard to handicapped individuals, with or without attendants, is wind and rain. Mild wind may stir up dirt and blow the dirt at the face of the occupant of the wheelchair. The occupant may or may not be able to temporarily shield his eyes from the wind. But without an attendant, the occupant cannot shield his eyes and propel the vehicle at the same time. When it is raining or snowing, an umbrella would be difficult or impossible for the occupant of the wheelchair to use, depending on his handicap. Furthermore, an umbrella is not sufficient to protect the occupant from the rain.
To address these needs of wheelchair occupants, the wheelchair of the present invention is provided with an easily operable sun visor for protecting the occupant of the wheelchair from wind and the sun. The wheelchair of the present invention is further provided with a collapsible and removable enclosure to protect the occupant from extreme wind, and from rain and snow.